Background: The training core considers persons eligible for training programs that are students (both undergraduate and graduate) as well as young faculty at all institutions. The application specifically focuses on the development of careers of young faculty at Clark Atlanta University and Morehouse School of Medicine. There are six major components proposed as part of the GCHD. EXPORT funding will be applied to four: 1) Morehouse Training Program in health disparities for a junior faculty member; 2) Pre-doctoral training in basic sciences at MSM and CAU laboratories 3) A Morehouse resident in Public Health and Preventive Medicine; 4) Development of a cultural sensitivity and health literacy curriculum designed for medicine residents and medical students to be better prepared to address health disparities. Two other components of the training program include Mini Sabbaticals for Physicians in Practice and the Drug Development Academy.